Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable device and detecting method thereof, more particularly relates to the wearable device and detecting method thereof which having the function of ensuring the wearable state.
Description of Related Art
All kinds of the wearable device have progressed day by day because of the technology development, so the demand of different function of the wearable device has also increased. For example, the wearable device has the function of detecting the physical function of the body by using the related hardware and application. However, the wearable device not correctly worn by user leads to an incorrect detecting result and a assessing error. Furthermore, when the user does not wear the wearable device, some consistently operated applications bring about the extra power consumption.